


The Return of a Friend Last Seen Long Ago

by Hopelessoul



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, OC character - Freeform, Reunions, self deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: Logan and Virgil are both recovering from a depressive episode when there is a knock at the door. The face on the other side is one Virgil doesn't recognise but the other four in the room do.





	The Return of a Friend Last Seen Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for putting up with the long break with this series because I had complete writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter

All 5 of the men in the house are sitting in the living room and they are watching TV just chilling. Virgil, Thomas and Roman are sitting apart. Logan is sitting on the couch with Patton’s head on his shoulder and he was practically sitting on his lap, but this was now normal for this house, so they don’t say anything. They are all having a down day for the sake of Logan and Virgil because they have both had depressive spells round about the same time. Everyone was really supportive, and they did everything to make sure things were as easy for them as possible.

So, they are all sitting on the couch because Virgil’s therapist suggested that he should have time to relax to try and bring his mood up and they took the same advice for Logan. Before Virgil they had to guess with Logan because he is so stubborn he refused to accept the therapist when Thomas took him to the doctor, but he is taking anti-depressants to help control it. 

So, they are all relaxing and they are watching the greatest showman. The songs have an upbeat tone and it can help them with their mental state.

Then there is a soft knock at the door. 

Everyone looks up at it except Virgil who curls in on himself. 

Roman gets up to go and answer the door while Thomas runs his hand up and down his brothers back. He wants to protect the little Omega, but he knows he had failed to in the past, so he has to make up for it now and he will do that now and he will not let himself fail again.

They all hear Roman’s voice and someone else’s voice that Virgil doesn’t recognise, and he assumes the others do recognise it or they wouldn’t be here. Then Roman comes around the corner and he has a giant smile on his face.

“Hey guys. Guess who just made an appearance” Roman says then he steps out the way.

“I’m back guys.” Says the strange man at the door.

Thomas, Patton and Logan’s faces all lit up and Virgil was looking between all of them and he is really confused and anxious. He just wants to know who this man is.

“Hey. It is so good to see you again” Patton then flings himself into this man’s arms and the man hugs him back. The other three men have giant smiles on their faces.

They hug him in turn and Virgil feels like he has been forgotten amid the reunion. Virgil is so confused and a little upset. He has just gotten close to these people. He had just gotten his brother back and this new person was here to replace him, and he doesn’t know if he can handle that pain.

“I just moved back into town and had to come and see you. Hang on a sec. Who the hell are you?” The stranger looks to Virgil and he tries to shrink himself into a ball at this new person’s gaze.

“Hey it’s fine mate. This is Virgil” Thomas says, and the stranger looks flabbergasted.

“Wait a sec. Your brother Virgil.” Thomas nods at that comment.

“Hold on. You didn’t tell me about this. I get I was busy but Jesus Christ bud. Ugh. Sorry I know we haven’t met before, but my name is Oliver but please call be Ollie.” The strang- Ollie says to Virgil holding his hand out to the Omega sitting on the couch. Virgil then takes the hand and gives it a couple shakes while still scared about who this is because even though he knows his name he doesn’t know who this man is.

“Virgil I can tell you are confused so let me fill you in.” Logan says adjusting his glasses. “In high school when all of us met it wasn’t just us four Oliver was also one of us. We didn’t tell you about him because we didn’t want to make it worse because you were already so overwhelmed about being back home. Oliver moved into a different town after high school.”

“Oh ok. So, Ollie you are an old friend of these guys.” Virgil says to the new man not quite as anxious as he was before.

“Yep I am. We video talked all the time, so we stayed good friends. By the you I am an Alpha and I am telling you because I already know what you are from Thomas.” Oliver says completely calm even though the new boy is sitting there.

“Ollie do you want to stay for a bit we need to catch up and Virgil you can stay if you want to unless you want some time alone because that is what you were like when you first met us” Roman says to the two men. Ollie nods clearly intending to stay for a while. 

“Can I stay for a bit. I am socially awkward but the main reason I went upstairs so quickly is because that was the first day I was back you have to remember that.” Virgil says.

“That’s true Hot Topic” 

The 6 of them talk and laugh for hours. Oliver is really funny and is giving Virgil good vibes like he met Patton and Logan. There is something else he notices. 

Thomas and Oliver keep shooting each other strange looks. The Omega is not sure if the others can see it but he definitely does. Ever since he was young he had to learn how to read facial expressions, but he doesn’t remember seeing that expression before and he can’t place it. He just knows it is there because he can see it clear as day. Maybe it is because Oliver just came back to them.

Virgil is just hoping that look in their eyes is a good one.


End file.
